


Take me for you

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fake Blood, Fear, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, TKSChristmasInJuly2020Gift, TKSDiscord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), TKSevents, The Kingdom of Shipping Christmas in July 2020, a bit of hurt/comfort, implied sex, monster au, school au, shameless character service for giftee, shapeshifter!Gen, slight angst, slightly possessive Gen, vampire!Senku, werewolf!Yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku and Gen haven’t known each other for too long. But Gen refuses to let Senku forget him after he’s technically no longer needed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Take me for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKittenOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/gifts).



> Hey! I’m your pinch hitter :3 I based this fic off of one of your prompts 
> 
> {Prompt #1 SenGen - modern au, Senku invites Gen to the college lab to show him some cool experiments}
> 
> BUT I changed some stuff around teehee. I do hope you enjoy ;w;

“Stop! Who goes there!” Gen stops on his heel and feels fear in through his veins. 

His heart leaps only for a moment. Oh, of course, it’s only _Yo._

The werewolf is harmless. Well, harmless enough for a hall monitor. His ears flatten as he approaches Gen. 

“Oí you cheeky shapeshifter, what are you doing in the halls past school hours?”

Gen’s natural form was relatively harmless. Honestly he looks like a normal human save for the minor detail of his bicolored hair. So much so he had to do a performance for the dean before he was accepted into the midnight program of such a prestigious co habitation monster school. Yo was naturally more obvious than he was, fluffy ginger tail flicking behind him. Ears lopping in question at him. 

And to fit such a scene, he lets himself manifest two perky ears and a fluffy rabbit tail. The werewolf seems concerned only a moment before narrowing his eyes. Gen flattens his ears to put on a facade of being a meek rabbit facing his natural predator. 

“Please don’t eat me~ It’s still club hours~ I’m allowed to be here Yo-Chan~” he coo’s to the wolf. 

Yo raises a brow and puts a hand on his hip. Haughty, he replies, “well if I catch you again it won’t be good for either of us, you know I hate the paperwork.”

“Oh? But you love the power Mr.Security.” Gen says with the expression of knowing on his face. Yo isn’t a security guard, despite what his cap says. But he’s right, being caught after club hours does mean paperwork. Yo chuckles under his breath and licks his canines visibly. 

“Yeah yeah, now run along you sneaky shapeshifter, get to whatever club you’re supposed to be in.” Yo turns and adjusts the cap on his head before glancing back at him, “and don’t cause me any trouble.”

Gen nods happily, “Of course I won’t.” He bats his eyes as innocent as possible, laughing behind his hand. 

Yo was very easy to get by. Even if it had been after club hours he’s sure he could’ve weaseled his way out of trouble with him. As long as he was alone, that is. If he was with the person he’s on his way to see, well, it’d be a different story. 

The shapeshifter stretches and adjusts his uniform. Of course there was no harm in having real clothes on his true person. But if he ever wanted to, even clothes would be no problem to manifest upon his body. 

Turning a corridor he finds it. The lab rooms. Where is not so evil scientist ‘friend’ is waiting for him.

†††††††

“Finally,” Senku is crushing something in his hand when Gen enters without so much as a knock. Senku should be able to smell him coming from a mile away at least. “Hand me that jar of acid.” He points over to a beaker with seemingly clear liquid inside. Gen laughs under his breath and does as he’s told. Senku was always doing something interesting when he visits. Club hours aren’t over, but no one else is in the science club room. Save for a few humans who were apart of the day classes, no one was actually in the club itself. Senku is the lone midnight science club president. 

And sure, he needed more members to be a club, but they found a big loophole in the system and since day science club exists, midnight club thrives as well. Even though Senku fought hard to gain members at rallies, it’s hard to get their trust. With paper white skin, sharp crimson eyes, and teeth that were too obvious when he spoke, his clear vampiric existence tended to scare folks off. 

Gen watches as whatever is in Senku’s hand drops into the beaker of liquid. It blooms out like ash in water that slowly tints a dark red. The color swallows up the beaker and Senku clicks his tongue in satisfaction. 

He takes a deep breath over the rim of the container and Gen immediately understands what this is. 

“You’re still working on a blood substitute? Even with all the donation banks these days?” Even with him around?

Senku laughs and finally looks to him, pauses and looks him up and down. He’s probably off put but the still pointed rabbit ears. He shakes his head and looks back to the beaker. It even looks as thick as a container of blood. 

“Even with blood banks many of them take advantage of their donators- not to mention blood is not cheap, vampires will soon die out if we cannot eat when we wish to.” 

Gen shakes his head. Of course he’s being this way about such a thing. 

“Well? How does it taste? Good sustenance?” 

Senku’s face scrunches as he looks at the beaker of pseudo-blood. It’s not the first time he’s tried making a substitute of real blood from a different creature, so he’s hesitant. The vampire is stubborn, too, and closes his eyes as he tips the glass up for his mouth. 

Gen watches his Adam’s apple bob as he drinks and feels his own hunger boiling within his chest. People would find such a display despicable. A vampire lusting after a meal. But him? No. Gen saw everything monstrous about this vampire and saw it as it was: beautiful. 

That’s why he can’t help but feel pity when he watches his friend run to the yellow biohazard can and release what he had just ingested. 

“ _Damn_ ,” he coughs into his hand, “it’s just not going to work with this formula after all.”

Gen smiles at him, very apologetically too. “You were hoping to show me, huh?”

Senku looks away from him now. The shapeshifter is sure that’s what he’d called him to the lab for. Texting him in the middle of his magic show for magic club. Senku and Gen hadn’t known each other for more than a year and a half. Still, their relationship with one another was quite peculiar.

†††††††

They’d met on a foggy night. Gen was out in the woods behind their private school, practicing his own magical capabilities. Shapeshifting wasn’t easy. And doing too much in a short amount of time was dangerous to ones health. But Gen wanted to hone his abilities. See how far he could go. What can he do with several different parts of different creatures? The most he’d found out from his self testing was that his hearing and sense of smell would never be as keen as the creature he was imitating. 

And within the darkness of the night he felt something lurking. Watching him. Piercing red eyes met his docile blue-grey irises amongst the dim lit clearing. 

“Hello?” He had sweat. The vampire came into the clearing slowly, hungrily. Gazing upon him like he would be more than happy to attack him. His heaven white fangs even seemed to sharpen at his prey. 

Gen stepped back. A vampire? 

“So... _hungry_..” he stops and pauses, “I came out here to wait out the hunger pains... and here someone who smells so... tempting, is, taunting me... naked.”

Gen covers himself with his hand. Typically he’s not very modest, but he is naked. Bare skinned to this vampire. Tempting, he thinks, and wonders what that meant. He wasn’t aware he had any particular smell at all. 

The vampire is in front of him in an instant. He yelps in surprise and feels his bare back hit bark. Why did he come to a forest again? That was such a stupid idea! Gen should have known better. Any creature with an appetite was sure to overpower him in a moment. And with his legs trembling he cannot find the power to shift into a small creature and high tail it out of there.

“Shapeshifter,” The vampires eyes are slits in the middle, seemingly getting more dilated as their eyes meet and he gazes upon Gen’s vulnerable, trembling state, “lend me your blood.”

Gen blinks slow. Lend? As in, he is asking? The vampire presses his palm over Gen’s head and into the skin of the tree he’s trembling against. He listens to those nails scrape across the wood in an bone rattling crunch. 

“Please,” Gen has never heard such a powerful creature sound so weak, “I need it..”

Deciding it’s okay to relax, Gen tilts his head to the side, the asymmetric part of his hair falling away from his face. This vampire was simply in need. And who was he to deny him such a relief as to eat what he needed?

†††††††

“Gen,” the shapeshifter looks into the same crimson eyes he had let indulge himself into his blood for what felt like ages now, “I’m sorry.”

Gen smiles at the vampire who’s once hungry eyes are now soft, looking down at the floor with a frustration that Gen knew he wouldn’t use his unnatural strength to relieve. 

“Sorry for what?”

“Well, using you as a personal blood bank for one.” Senku smirks at him. 

Gen rolls his eyes and pets his own ear back, only for it to spring up when his hand moves away from his head. He looks out at the darkness. The windows of the lab reflect them because of it. 

“You know you don’t have to apologize for that- We’re friends after all.”

“Friends?” Senku laughs and shakes his head. 

“You can’t be serious? You consider me a friend after all I’ve done to you?”

Senku had done many things with Gen. Right next to taking his blood whenever he pleased, he and Gen had found one another in a more... physical way. Intimate and dangerous. Because a vampire is prone to losing himself in his desires. Just like Senku had almost taken too much from him one time. He wouldn’t look at Gen for awhile after that night. 

And to be honest with himself, Gen had been on cloud nine that night himself. Being so close to Senku and feeling that cold skin boil hot. Hot and needy and passionate. Senku was such an interesting person, and it hurts him to know that many avoided him because of how he had to get his nutrients. That red pool of life to live himself. 

“You can’t seriously be questioning it now? After all _we’ve_ done... you can’t tell me you seriously consider me prey alone?” It’s a hurtful thought, but he knew Senku tried to tread light across the deep feelings of others. 

“No, of course not.” Senku laughs and moves himself to begin cleaning up his mess. Club hours would end soon, and dawn would break into the room and blind the both of them. 

“You’re not just prey you’re...”

“I’m...?” Gen doesn’t need to hear him say it, but watching the embarrassed scrunch of his nose never failed to amuse him. 

“Senku-Chan,” Gen is behind him and the vampire stills. Gen wraps his arms around Senku’s front, a hand snaking up to his mouth to tug at his lips and reveal one of his fangs. “Tell me again, how much you like the taste of my blood.”

It’s quiet a moment before Senku answers him. “You have A- blood.. it’s very tangy and has lots of flavor unfathomable to even other vampires... it’s unlike any blood I’ve ever tasted but.. you’re unlike any creature I’ve ever met too... pushing your limits to become better than you are... letting yourself be swept away by me when it could mean death every time.”

The shapeshifter laughs into the point of the others ear. “You don’t have to be afraid to like me, Senku-chan.”

He presses his finger up onto that fang, feeling it pierce the skin. In a flash, though, Senku has turned around. He pins him to a cleared off lab table only a step away. 

“You’ve been depriving yourself too long again Senku-Chan, I can see it in your eyes.”

Gen laughs at his rabbit tail starts wiggle wagging. It ruffles his clothes and makes him smile. Honing the inner beast of any creature he turns into wasn’t easy. Imitation was a life long practice. But Senku has been there to help him, too. He held so much knowledge and without so much as a hesitant breath could reveal it all to him. 

Gen’s ears flatten again, but this time he’s being playfully meek in a whole other away. 

“Gen... you’re not afraid?”

Senku is leaning over him, a hand holding his face. His thumb runs down his jaw and latches onto his chin. Turning his head to reveal his neck more. 

“I haven’t been for a long time, Senku-Chan.”

“But I can hear it,” Senku’s finger traces up Gen’s stomach and to his chest, “the increase of your heart beat.”

Gen flushes red at that. He guessed Senku could hear him all along then. When the fear and the excitement turned into nervousness and butterflies. All because he’d fallen in love with the incredibly smart and incredibly dense vampire. 

“You’re not thinking over your options.” Gen laughs and reaches up to guide Senku’s head to his neck. It’s habitual, normal. He breathes deep to try and ease the the other’s worries with the slowing of his heartbeat. 

“My heart beats fast because I love you, Senku-Chan.” After that he gasps and squeaks as those sharp fangs pierce his neck in reply. Gen prays Yo hasn’t heard. The illumination of the lights above him make him feel like this all can be misconstrued as a horror rather than a romance. 

He curls his fingers into Senku’s platinum locks. Breathing deep and flushing red as he continues with whispered words. 

“ _You don’t need a substitute, because I’m right here._ ” Senku’s hand runs down his arm to find his hand. Their fingers interlock and Gen can feel the oxymoronic warmth in Senku’s powerful hand. 

There’s a knock on the door, and he’s sure it’s Yo, coming for them for not being out of the building or being close to being out of the building. 

Gen can’t help it though. Senku is hungry and in love with him. And his own emotional hungers are being satisfied with every methodical suck to his skin Senku gives him. 

Senku pulls away, hot breath making Gen’s skin stand on end, “ _Gen, I want you in every way, since you’ve foolishly gone and taken my heart._ ”

Gen laughs and looks down so their hungry eyes meet. “At least wait until we can get back to the dorms, my eager monster.”

Senku smirks at that. There’s another knock at the door and he rolls his eyes after taking a deep breath. Yeah, it was definitely Yo. Gen is sure that even he doesn’t want to cross his Senku-Chan. Especially not with the smell of lust that wafts through the air. 

“Help me clean up, thief.”

Gen laughs at the joke. He knew Senku had a bit of playful romantic deep down. 

“You’re wish is my command~”

He knew Senku wouldn’t give up on the blood substitute. He was a scientist in the process of discover. The trials and errors that kept him working towards the satisfaction of a good result. 

Still, it’s clear in his eyes as they walk back to the dorms that Gen is his now. Their hands are held tight between them. 

_Make your substitutes Senku-Chan... but I won’t let you forget that I am yours, first._

**Author's Note:**

> To join The Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server [Click here!](https://discord.gg/k2h8fsF)
> 
> I hope you liked it!! :3 I had lots of fun writing it too! :D also I know how much you like Yo so I HAD to add him XD


End file.
